


Wyrazówka

by Satanachia



Series: Za dużo Supernaturala, czyli Kasia w natarciu! [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Gryffinclaw, Pora Gryffinclawu, Przypadkowe Fakty
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fakt numer 2: <br/>Irrumatio to odmiana stosunku oralnego, który polega na tym, że mężczyzna wprowadza aktywnie swój członek do ust partnera, wykonując ruchy frykcyjne. Partner pozostaje bierny. <br/>Irrumatio pochodzi z języka łacińskiego od słowa irrumare, oznaczającego zmuszanie do fellatio. <br/>Irrumatio ma także inne znaczenie, typowo angielskie gdzie jest to określenie stosunku homoseksualnego bez penetracji, polegającego na umieszczeniu członka między udami partnera lub pomiędzy podbrzuszami partnerów.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wyrazówka

**Author's Note:**

> Fakt numer 2:   
> Irrumatio to odmiana stosunku oralnego, który polega na tym, że mężczyzna wprowadza aktywnie swój członek do ust partnera, wykonując ruchy frykcyjne. Partner pozostaje bierny.   
> Irrumatio pochodzi z języka łacińskiego od słowa irrumare, oznaczającego zmuszanie do fellatio.   
> Irrumatio ma także inne znaczenie, typowo angielskie gdzie jest to określenie stosunku homoseksualnego bez penetracji, polegającego na umieszczeniu członka między udami partnera lub pomiędzy podbrzuszami partnerów.

— Szymek — Kasia siada przy samochodzie i wyciąga nogi przed siebie; kładzie na nich bardzo nagrzany, buczący notebook i stuka przez chwilę na klawiaturze.

— Szymek — ponawia i klepie posadzkę obok siebie nagląco. Szymon wyjeżdża na podkładce spod samochodu i spogląda na nią wyraźnie zdezorientowany - przecież powinna być teraz w pracy - i wydaje z siebie dźwięk mający znaczyć _mów, byle szybko"_.

— Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, co to jest? — kobieta odwraca komputer w stronę towarzysza i z pokerową miną postukuje paznokciem w ekran.

Szymon z westchnieniem podnosi się do siadu i niechętnie przelatuje tekst wzrokiem.

— No list do Kruka sabatu, co ty chcesz? — prycha i już chce wjechać z powrotem pod samochód, jednak żelazny uścisk na ramieniu skutecznie mu to uniemożliwia.

— Przeczytaj jeszcze raz — cedzi kobieta i stawia mu laptopa na brzuchu.

— Weź się odwal, cholerna kobieto — burczy pod nosem, jednak posłusznie czyta mail jeszcze raz. Gdy dochodzi do środkowych linijek gwałtownie blednie. Kasia z jakiegoś powodu wygląda na zadowoloną.

— Mówiłam ci, wyłącz autokorektę w telefonie — Kasia odbiera mu komputer i przełącza kartę. — _Irrumatio_  — czyta, najwidoczniej posiłkując się Wikipedią — to odmiana stosunku oralnego, który polega na tym, że mężczyzna wprowadza aktywnie swój członek do ust partnera, wykonując ruchy frykcyjne. Partner pozostaje bierny. — Zerka na Szymona, którego czubki uszu są mocno czerwone. — Czy jest w tym coś, czego nie rozumiesz?

— Powiedz, że złapałaś to, zanim Kruk się zalogował — mamrocze błagalnie Szymon. — Powiedz, że tak.

— Oczywiście, że tak. — Kasia podnosi się z podłogi i otrzepuje spodnie.

Spogląda z góry na mężczyznę, który kuli się pod jej spojrzeniem.

— Chodziło ci o _irritatio_ , prawda? — pyta; Szymon potakuje.

— Dobra — kobieta wkłada zamkniętego już notebooka pod pachę i kieruje się do wyjścia z warsztatu.

— Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił?! — słyszy tuż przy drzwiach, co najpewniej ma być formą podziękowania.

— Rozszarpaliby cię krucy — rzuca w odpowiedzi, wychodząc.


End file.
